


Teach Me A Lesson

by viktorcerise



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Established Relationship, French, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Quebecois Spy, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viktorcerise/pseuds/viktorcerise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soldier surprises Spy by wanting to learn French! Where will their lesson lead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me A Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be cute fluff, but it turned into smut because I'm trash. I haven't studied French in any dedicated fashion for almost 8 years, so feel free to correct anything you see below. (If enough people want, I can put some kind of translation footnotes up, but for the most part what's being said is pretty self-explanatory.) Québecois Spy gives me life.

In any other lifetime, Spy would've described this evening as "charmingly domestic"; Jane, having taken a bad fall after a botched rocket jump, was forbidden from any kind of rigorous physical activity until Medic was certain his bones had healed. He had sullenly donned the leg brace provided and grumbled about being absolutely fine and perfectly capable of doing stairs, thank you very much. He'd grunted and gritted his teeth through just two of the twelve steps leading to the dorms before Spy finally managed to convince him to take the elevator.

Now, they lay beside each other in Soldier's bed, Spy with his cigarette, Jane with his cigar, and by the yellowing lamplight Spy was filling in a sudoku puzzle. The comforting warmth of the soldier's arm lifted from his shoulders, and the Frenchman looked up.

"What are you doing?" he said as Jane dug around in his bedside cabinet.

He sat up with a small black book in his hands. "I'm reading," Jane said gruffly, before flipping open to a bookmarked page and glaring at the words.

"What sort of book is that?" Spy leaned over, making a show of snuggling up against Jane's broad shoulders and peering down at the text. "Is that French?"

Jane barked, "Not even a bit!" but Spy could tell by the blush rising across his cheeks that he was lying.

"I'm amazed at you, mon ange. You'd go to that trouble for me?"

Jane hunched up a bit, the blush spreading up to his ears. "Well, you went to all that trouble to learn American, so it's the least I can do to learn some of that Parisian fancy talk."

Spy laid a kiss on the back of his neck. "I'm from Montréal."

"What?"

"If you wanted to learn French, all you had to do was ask," Spy said. It was easier than trying to wrap his head around Jane's peculiar ideas about geography - Canada might as well have been on the moon for all the soldier knew.

Jane mumbled. "I wanted to surprise you," he said, straightening a bit to look his lover in the face. "You know, while we were going at it."

"I'm flattered anyway. What do you know how to say?"

"Bawn-suer, mawn share."

Spy almost choked on the filter of his cigarette. He coughed and the soldier thumped him on the back, looking put out.

"Am I that bad?" he said, and his look of wide-eyed embarassment was so precious that Spy gently pulled his face down for a kiss. If Jane had come out with that mangled phrase during their lovemaking, Spy probably would've dissolved into helpless snorting laughter and completely ruined the mood.

"Shh, it's all right. I can teach you." He stroked the side of the soldier's strong jaw, hoping to wash away that look of shame on his handsome face. "Listen: Bonjour."

"Bone-jure."

"Bon." He spoke carefully, emphasising the nasal quality of the rounded vowel.

"Bon."

"Wonderful!" He kissed Jane on the nose and was pleased by the way his eyes lit up and his face split into that adorable grin. "Once more - Bonjour."

"Bonjour?"

Spy giggled and wrapped his arms around him. "Magnifique, mon soldat," he said. Jane pressed his face into the Spy's neck, and he could feel the American's face drawing into a smile. "I love the way it sounds in your mouth!"

"Teach me some more?" Jane said, and gave the Frenchman a squeeze.

Spy began to coach him with simple phrases - donne-moi un baiser, je t'aime, il y a un espion rouge dans notre base - and despite Jane's initial slaughter of his mother tongue, he wasn't half-bad with a bit of help. (Though he could only successfully roll his Rs about 30% of the time.) Jane seemed to be trying to lead their lesson somewhere, and it didn't take long before his angle became obvious.

"What about body parts?" They were lying next to each other now, Spy with his head on Jane's bicep and Jane's hand stroking his hair. His question sounded innocent enough, but even in the dim light Spy could see the blush blooming in his cheeks once more.

"Ahh, the body, you say?" Spy had been resisting the urge to initiate anything, not wanting to aggravate his lover's injury. He let his hands stray to Jane's chest (thick with muscle and mossed with oh-so-delectable dark hair) and traced small circles with the tips of his fingers. "I think I can give you a most memorable lesson, mon cher."

He slid his hands up and kissed the soldier's forehead. "Head is 'la tête'." He ran a line of kisses down Jane's face, naming each part after his lips touched it. "'Le front'. 'Le sourcil'. 'L'oeil'. 'La joue'. 'Le nez'." When he reached Jane's lips, he could feel them move against his own, murmuring each new word with soft reverence. "'Les lèvres'."

Jane drew him closer, hips to hips, chest to chest, and Spy reached to grasp his hand, spreading his broad fingers apart.

He parted his lips and wet the tip of Jane's finger, feeling his body tense against his, feeling his lover shiver in anticipation. "'Le doigt'." He took Jane's forefinger and slid it into his mouth, swirling his tongue against his warm digit. Jane gasped a bit and Spy gazed up at him through his lashes, admiring the sweet blush spreading across his face. Already he could feel the soldier's nethers responding in turn.

"Mes doigts, tes lèvres," Jane murmured, and Spy chuckled appreciatively. He slowly drew the American's finger from his mouth and continued down his arm.

"'Le poignet'," he said, pressing his lips to Jane's wrist, which elicited another gasp and a shift of his hips. "Le bras." He stroked his hand up and down the soldier's arm and rained kisses on each muscle until he reached Jane's neck. "'Le cou'," he hissed into his warm skin, and then bit down and sucked.

Jane's hips bucked - he was already half-hard and now Spy's mouth was making him ache - but he put a hand on the Frenchman's shoulder. Spy drew back, his face flushed, lips wet, eyebrows raised.  
"Ca va, Jane?" he said, raising a hand to stroke his face again.

"I'm...Je suis bien, but..." Awkwardly, Jane shuffled backwards, leaving a cold gap between their bodies. "The doc said I'm not supposed to be doing too much with my leg." He looked down, cupping his lover's hand in his own. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't've started us up in the first place."

"Ah, is that what you're worried about?" Spy smiled. "Please, mon amour. You don't have to do anything acrobatic. Let me take care of you - and," and here his smile turned devilish, "if you thrash around too much, I can always tie you down, you know."

Jane grinned, and pulled Spy back in close, pressing their lips together. Spy purred and broke off with a teasing bite to Jane's lower lip.

"Where were we...?" he purred, stroking a fingertip along Jane's muscled side.

"Here," the soldier said, and gave Spy a nip on his neck that forced a moan out of him. "Le cou, I think."

Spy gave in to the pleasure sparking down his neck for a moment and rolled his hips against Jane's, a great surge of desire building in him as he felt just how stiff his lover was. But, in the interest of continuing the lesson, the spy slid lower down and ran his hands along Soldier's chest.

"'La poitrine'," he said, and began to mouth at the cliff of Jane's pecs, pushing him over and climbing on top of him. Jane groaned, his back arcing slightly, but the spy gave him a sharp nip and scolded him. "Not yet, ma perle - a lesson half-learned isn't learned at all, you know."

Spy straddled the soldier's stomach and bent to resume his worship of Jane's magnificent chest. He had the American panting in moments, watched his hands grip the sheets as the larger man fought the urge to thrust up against the Frenchman. Jane yelped when the spy ran his tongue over his stiff pink nipple, his whole body tensing and thrumming like a string pulled taut. Spy sat up slightly.

"Calme-toi, Jane," he said, idly tracing over the bigger man's warm skin with one finger. "Shall I make good my threat and tie you up?"

Jane shuddered, and to Spy's surprise, he nodded once. Spy's face broke into another impish smile.

"Ask me in French," he prompted, sitting up straighter.

"S'il te plaît," Jane said. His voice had worn away into a needful growl, and it only made his French sound more fantastically sensual.

"Ask me nicely." Spy teasingly tweaked his nipple.

"S'il vous plaît!" Jane's eyes were shut tight and his breath was coming in short gasps. "Please, mon cher, please tie me up and teach me more...!"

Spy dismounted and kissed the hollow of Jane's collarbone, and stepped softly to the footlocker Jane kept at the end of his bed. He found a few coils of soft rope and looped them over his arm before returning to his lover. Both the big man's hands were twined firmly in the bedclothes, and his cock was so stiff it was creating a dark spot of precum on his plain boxers. Spy bit the inside of his own cheek to keep himself steady, and set about tying one length around Jane's wrists and another about his ankles, just enough to keep him from creating any disturbances.

"Tu es encroyablement beau, mon amour," he murmured, nuzzling Jane's chest. He climbed back on top, and resumed his game of drawing random shapes across the soldier's skin. "What was the last word I taught you?"

"Le poitrine," Jane managed. Sweat was beginning to bead at his temples and he was flushed and glowing. Spy watched his throat bob in desire and bent to kiss his fluttering pulse before he spoke again.

"Bon." He moved to mouth the soldier's nipple again, taking time to suck and roll it between his teeth. "'Le mamelon.'"

Jane arched up again, another moan coursing out of him, and he turned his head from side to side as his hips crashed to the bed. Spy dismounted again and ran his palms over the soldier's stomach, and ran another line of kisses from the valley of his pecs to his navel. "Le ventre," he breathed, nuzzling the dark trail of hair that lead to the soldier's straining carnality. He took a moment to pull Jane's boxers down, revealing his cock in all its dripping glory.

"I suppose we should get to the grand finale of our lesson, shouldn't we?" Spy admired Jane for a moment, his heaving chest, his clenched jaw, his eyes shut tight. He gently, teasingly slid a fingertip down the underside of Jane's cock, giving a slight gasp of delight as the soldier moaned. "Et, finalement: la bite."

He slipped onto Jane exquisitely, his tongue and lips smoothing over him with such skill that the soldier began to buck into Spy's mouth unbidden. Spy purred, using one hand to tease over Jane's thighs and the other to grip his side, taking Jane to the hilt before pulling back up, his tongue smoothing over and around the soldier's thickness like warm silk. Jane was in the throes of it, his breath coming in sharp gasps and low moans, shuddering with each delicious movement of the spy's lips - then he crested a wave of pleasure and was gone, arcing like a bow as Spy swallowed his release.

The Frenchman sat up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Magnifique," he purred, moving to untie Jane's wrists.

"Magnifique? Don't flatter yourself, cupcake," Jane said breathlessly, rubbing the redness away from his wrists.

"What?" Spy paused in undoing the soldier's ankle ties.

"Some teacher you are! You didn't even finish my whole body!"

"Perhaps if my pupil were better at controlling himself, we'd have gotten a little farther," Spy said, smirking a bit. He freed Jane's legs, and then yelped as he was seized by both ankles and yanked up to the head of the bed, and again as the soldier slapped his arse none too gently.

"Actually, I have a better idea," Jane said. He was grinning and the gleam in his eye told Spy that the night was far from over.

"And what would that be?"

"I'm gonna make you forget every word of English you know, sweetheart."


End file.
